


60 Seconds

by EXO



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXO/pseuds/EXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say 60 seconds is enough to forget someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Set in predebut era then early debut date.

Joonmyun had always put everyone before himself since Jongin first knew him.

 

There was a day when everyone was having a break down from lacking of sleep and missing their families. Joonmyun himself hadn’t met his parents for the total of four years. Jongin knew how much Joonmyun loved his family, but he didn’t let it to be shown. Instead, he kept a smile on his face all day and encouraged everyone that it would be worth it.

 

There was one day when Sehun whined for the company’s lack of pity of giving them decent food. Joonmyun used the last bill on his wallet to treat him his favorite food.

 

There was another day when Zitao was crying after he found the bag he had just bought last weekend was wet and torn. He knew it was some jealous Korean trainees’ doing, so he came up to them and kindly asked them to be nicer, even if it meant he had to do everything they ordered for two weeks.

 

There was a day when they were so close to their first showcase and Joonmyun had sprained his ankle. He acted as if it was minor and had assured the choreographer and other members that he was fine, but Jongin knew he did it because he didn’t want them to delay their first performance. On the corner of his eyes, Jongin could see Joonmyun missed a tempo of breath every time he landed on his bad leg.

 

It slowly escalated from small things to bigger things, even worse after they had debuted, but all Jongin could do was to watch, because Joonmyun never let him to worry about him. _It was my job to worry,_ Joonmyun had said.

 

He wanted to be someone that Joonmyun could rely on, even just for once.

 

He once tried, saying _share your worries with me, hyung. You’re not alone, don’t be like this. I can’t stand seeing you making sure that everyone_ _is_ _okay when you_ _rself are not_ _,_ but Joonmyun only pressed himself even more and hid everything as if he never had any problem in the world.

 

Jongin never knew that watching someone he loved breaking inside without him being able to help would be this hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t mean to almost walk in to a sound of a too familiar muffled sobs and another deep sound soothing the other. He was having a hard time to swallow an invisible lump in his throat because he was really sure that it was Joonmyun’s voice, but not to the sound he was making.

 

It was bad of Jongin to peek from the doorknob, but it was Joonmyun and he was crying with someone in a room. Joonmyun never cried in front of everyone, _ever_.

 

“…can’t, Yifan hyung, it’s too much.”

 

“Look at me, Joonmyun,” Yifan cupped his face gently, as if he was afraid he would break him if he didn’t. “You’re an amazing leader. I’m sure everyone knows that, so don’t you ever think that you’re not. It’s okay to rely on someone, you know. I’m pretty amazed to see how you never broke down these years.”

 

“Not true,” Jongin couldn’t see Joonmyun clearly, but he was sure Joonmyun’s lips were turning slightly upwards. “I’m a human too; I just did it when there’s no one around.”

 

Yifan was wiping the remaining tears on Joonmyun’s cheeks now. “Sometimes, crying wasn’t enough. You need to let your problems out. Talk to someone who cares. Us, your teammates, me.” his lips curled into a soft smile.

 

“You’re right, I guess…” Joonmyun mumbled. “Thank you. You know, for being there. For me.”

 

Jongin turned over his heels because he wasn’t sure he wanted to see what would happen after Yifan leaned in.

 

Maybe this was the last cue for him to give up on the elder.

 

He had just realized that… it was not that Joonmyun disclosing his problems. Jongin was just not the _right_ person.

 

Was he sad because he wasn’t the right person for the leader? Was he feeling relieved because Joonmyun finally stopped being stubborn and finally shared his matters to someone? Was he jealous? Was he happy? A pang in his heart felt off somehow.

 

He hadn’t even realized a body had bumped onto him until the other person secured his grip on his shoulders. “Jongin? Are you okay—hey, are you crying?” _Kyungsoo._

 

“No.” he answered quickly while tugging down the front of his snapback. He didn’t resist when the vocalist moved his grip to his wrist and proceeded to lead him into their shared room. He didn’t blink when Kyungsoo pushed him to sit on the side of his bed. He didn’t budge when the older took his snapback off his head.

 

“Jongin, what happened?” Kyungsoo took a seat beside him, his eyes imploring Jongin to look back to his eyes. He didn’t.

 

“…can we not talk about it now?” Jongin asked weakly.

 

The older sighed. “You can tell me when you’re ready, but don’t keep it to yourself, alright?” he said as he stood up. “I’ll be in the kitchen to cook for dinner. What would you like to have?” no answer. “Jongin?”

 

“Can I get a hug before you leave?” he asked hesitantly, his eyes still not meeting Kyungsoo’s. “Please? You don’t have to sit down again or even stay, a minute hug on my head would be enough—” _because they said sixty seconds was enough to forget someone._

 

“God, yes, yes, here.” Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck before rubbing soothing circles on his back gently. “I’ll give you five minutes. Use them wisely.”

 

“But I—”

 

“Kim Jongin,” he threatened. “Ten seconds already passed. Cry your heart out, I know you want to.” ironically, all Jongin wanted was to laugh because Kyungsoo understood. He always understood.

 

“What makes you so sure?” his visions started to blur.

 

“You never asked for a comfort hug.”

 

Jongin smiled weakly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

He wished he had fallen for Kyungsoo instead.

 

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo had gone to the kitchen, the pain on his chest was still there.


End file.
